The secret life of Loni Loud
by Thatcrazyaoifan
Summary: Loni is hiding something and Linka is determined to figure out what her brother is hiding. Is Loni more than an airheaded blonde? More "episodes" are on their way each focusing on one character. review if you want more chapters.
1. Into to the secret

Little disclaimer here, I do not own the loud house or any of the characters. Also this is with all the genders swapped.

Im only writing what writes itself at the moment, this is what happened so sorry if you guys/girls were looking for ane of my other stories to be continued and get another chapter. I've got lots of family stuff going on lately. I'm working on improving my writing as much as I can, and that includes handling multiple characters. Please drop a review to let me know how I did, I really do want to know what you the readers think.

* * *

Ever wonder what it's like to have ten brothers? Heh, not me. I'm Linka Loud, welcome to my life, I'm the only girl among ten brothers. To top it all off I'm the middle child, talk about drawing the short straw.

Im always being treated like a baby. Just the other day I got a splinter, and my brothers acted as if I had just lost a finger! Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have ten sisters instead. But I have what I have. And despite my brothers being over protective, I love them and would never really change any of them.

My brothers in order of oldest to youngest are as follows. Loki 17, Loni 16, Luke 15, Lane 14, and Lynn who's 13. And that's just my brothers that are older than me. My younger brothers are, Lars 8, Leif and Lexx who are both 6, Levi who's 4, and last but not least Leon whos 15 months old.

In my house ther is never a dull moment, something is always going on. Today is a rare day that none of my brothers have anything planned so Ive got a day to myself.

What am I going to do today? Well I'm going to the mall with Loni, he may not be the smartest of my brothers but he's pretty knowledgeable about fashion and that kind of thing.

* * *

I fix my longer white hair with a hair clip before leaving my room and heading down stairs to find Loni ready to go.

"Linka lets go." He says as he fixes his short blonde hair.

"Have fun at the mall Loni and Linka." Lane says and his dummy Mrs. Cocanuts rolls her eyes.

I walk to vanzilla and get in as Loni gets in the drivers seat.

Yeah I know right Loni driving, it took a while but he finally passed the test.

"So Linka, what sould we do first nails or clothes?" Loni asks as we head for the mall.

We both know what I'm going to say. "Hmm, clothes then icecream!" We say at the same time and laugh as he parks the van.

* * *

I'm looking at an orange top with Loni when he ducks into a rack of clothes.

"Hey Loni what's wrong?" I ask a little concerned.

"Shhhh Linka, she will see me. If she asks you are here with Lars." Loni whispers from within the clothing rack.

i shrug and continue on looking at shirts and pause to look around. Loni and I are the only ones in here, there was no reason for him to hide.

"Loni you and I have been the only ones in here." I say and push the clothes aside and to my surprise Loni is nowhere to be found.

"What's he hiding?" I mutter to myself and exit the small store and spot Loni's blonde hair.

I rush over and duck behind a plant and hear him talking.

"I told you I was bringing her shopping today. I don't think they know yet, I just don't know what they will think or do." Loni says and male voice responds in a calm way.

"I just had to see you is all." He says and then it's quiet. I slowly make sure I'm not seen as I make my way back into the store.

What on earth is Loni hiding? I mean I know Loni is not the smartest but realy even he can't hide things from our brothers. But because I don't want to mess up Linus secret I'm going to have to figure this out alone.

Welll with Clyde's help of course. But that's it I swear.

I grab an orange dress as Loni walks back in the store.

"Sorry about that lil sis, there was a girl I'm trying to avoid. Ohh hey that's really Cute you should try it on." Loni says with a smile.

Something is not right with Loni, he's got this smile on his face that is too big to be caused by me. I mean I know he adores his only sister but not enough to make him grin, like well an idiot. And that says something trust me.

I smile back and go to try the dress on. It got this ring around the bottom and it's pattern is vines climbing up it, but the vines have pink flowers on them. Personally I'm not a big fan of it but Loni knows fashion better than I do, so I won't question him.


	2. Loni's week

Alright it's typing itself today! Also before I begin a thanks to Straight-A-Savage who kindly pointed out a name oops in chapter 1. With so many brothers I got a little mixed up so thanks. :) also lane will be making some puns for the older readers so the rating will bump up to T some time soon I don't know when yet but look forward to my cheesy puns. "They are as bad as luans puns maybe even worse...but that's what makes them funny right." Anyway the show is starting now so I'll shut up and let Linka do the talking.

* * *

It's been roughly three weeks and I've been keeping a close eye on my brother Loni.

The last I told you was that Loni was hiding behind something and I bet you are curious to know what I've found out.

• Monday mornings- Loni looks like he hasn't slept all night. It's the same every week for a while now that I think about it.

•Tuesday nights- Loni dosnt get home till almost 10pm. He's not in any clubs or sports. And he's not allowed to go to the mall on a school night, as he takes forever.

•Wednesday nights- Loni talks on the phone for hours on end. I heard a guys voice on the other end, I'm assuming it's the same guy that was at the mall.

•Thursdays at bed time- Loni crashes. Litterly he will be in the hall and he falls over dead asleep. We all just assume he's used to much of his brain as he's always such an airhead.

•Friday's- Loni does his chore and then watches tv after school. Surprisingly normal.

•Saturday and Sunday- Loni is a tough guy to track down on the weekend. I know I live with him but wow when he doesn't want to be found he won't be. But if you are like me and know people tracking Loni down is a little easier. I tracked his phone, to a house across town.

Yeah Loni is actually quite the intersting guy when gloom into him.

So today is Saturday and I've slipped into the back of the van and Loni is driving to the house. Not our house but the mystery persons house.

* * *

"alright Clyde, I'm in position and Loni has turned the engine off. Opperation, tail Loni and get pictures of what he's up to, so I won't be seen is a go, also I need to come up with a shorter name for the operation." I whisper I to the walkie talkie as it clicks.

Loni gets out of the van and I poke my head up to where I can see.

There is a guy with short black hair, that almost reminds me of Lars. He has this grin on his face as he greets Loni.

"Copy that Linka, what's he doing now?" Clyde's voice sounds and I pull out my phone and take a picture of Loni and his friend.

"He's talking to some dude that looks kinda like Lars, he's all goth like. But he has this grin on his face I'll text a picture to you." I say and text the picture to her.

i notice that Loni and the other boy are inside the house so I exit the van and duck below the window of the house.

"Clyde they are in the house now, it looks like Loni is helping him with his clothes. It's kind of weird how he's doing it though." I say as I peek through the window and look through a crack in the curtains.

"Ahh! linka abort mission! Return to headquarters now!" Clyde screeches through the walkie talkie.

Not sure why she is freaking out if snap one last picture before I abort the mission and walk back.

* * *

Alright be goth both pictures and I'm looking at the first one.

•picture one- loni is standing with the guy who has this "love struck" grin on his face and Loni is smirking?!

•picture two- Loni has his hands on the guys shoulders and the guys hands are not seen as loins back was to the camera. But the other guys face had a blush on it for some reason.

i don't know what this means but I plan I figuring it out.

Here's the plan. I go over to the guys house alone and tell him Loni told me the secret. And from there I record the conversation using a hidden camera I borrowed from Levi. "For science" and then i will have my proof and then I will talk to Loni.

I really want my brother to trust me but he dosnt note even with what he's hiding from us. I mean really he's a really sweet big brother and a major air head how could he be hiding something from all of us?

It will take lots more observing him but I'll figure Loni out for sure just you wait and see!

* * *

alright ladies and gentlemen that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and drop a cmment on what you think Loni is up to. Please no hateful comments they are rather annoying. Other than that I enjoy reading the coments. Somehow I had time to write this so yeah here you go have a lovely day.

Also in a side note if you made someone laugh so hard they wet themselves a little then the day wasn't wasted!


	3. Caught

Alright I swear English is my first language...I just don't proof read or spell check. Sorry one of these days I will quit beinge lazy and I will fix them up till then please bear with if u don't then we'll have a lovely day. Anyway Linka is getting closer to figuring it out! Back to the story I'm sure I bore you all.

* * *

 **Caught**

"Alright Clyde I've learned his name is Kyle. And I'm going to head over to his house to see if I can get him to tell me what's going on." I say to my best friend who's eyes go wide.

She grins and stands up her yellow sundress falling at her knees. "I'll make sure to keep Loni busy so you don't have to worry." She says and marches out of my room and starts yelling for Loni.

I open my bedroom window and make sure my skateboard ramp is set up just right and put on my helmet. I lock my bedroom door before I grab the skateboard I got from Lynn and climb out onto the shaky ramp before taking off.

Sorry for the late run down, but here's what's happening it's Sunday morning and Loni hasn't left the house yet. I'm heading off to kyles house.

Kyle is the guy that looks kinda like Lars. Yesterday I saw him for the first time, though they didn't know I was there. Today I'm going to talk to him about Loni and just see what he knows.

Anyway, while I do that Clyde is going to distract Loni so I don't have to rush. When this is done with though I won't see limit he same. I know now he's not an airhead. It's an act he's used his whole life, and it's worked because he has everyone fooled.

I stop infront of kyles house and I take a deep breath. I walk up to the door and I knock.

"Hello." Kyle says as the door swings open.

I smile my sweetest smile at him. "Hi Kyle, my big brother Loni has told me so much about you that I wanted to meet you for myself." I say and he looks me over cautiously.

"Loni actually told you about us?!" He says his deeper voice clearly showing his surprise.

I keep my face the same and nod. Wow I didn't expect this. Now to figur out what exactly this is.

"Come on in then little loud." He says and offers me a hand and I smile and grab it.

Ohh such a gentleman, helping me up the step. He's nice too.

"So Loni has told me all about you but what are you to my brother? See he spoke quite fondly of you and so I was just curious." I say as I'm led into the living room.

He pauses, and his face goes blank like he's not quite sure how to respond.

he sits down and look at me a slight blush upon his pale face. "Linka, I really like your brother. Like as in more than a friend." He says and I nod.

Darn! I forgot to record, I can click it now though. I start recording and then talk.

"What do you mean by that Kyle?" I ask and that's when things go wrong.

"well to just say it, I wana date your brother." He says as my walkie talkie sounds from my back pocket.

"Linka Loni isn't here at the house! Wrap it up before Loni sees you." Clyde says and I freeze.

"Ohh I get it Kyle, you love my brother like Loki loves Bebe. I think you make a good fit for Loni as you are sweet. I'm sorry but I've gota run, it was lovely meeting you." I say as I give him a smile before I run out of the house just as Loni is pulling up I the van.

* * *

Ohhh I just love cliff hangers don't you? Yay lol till the next chapter. Review and share your thoughts. Thanks for reading


	4. The explanation

"Ohh I get it Kyle, you love my brother like Loki loves Bebe. I think you make a good fit for Loni as you are sweet. I'm sorry but I've gota run, it was lovely meeting you." I say as I give him a smile before I run out of the house just as Loni is pulling up I the van.

* * *

Ok hold up, let's just pause for a minute. I know you are probably thinking oh my gosh she just got caught. And well you would be right. Before I ran out of the house Clyde had said that Loni had already left the house and that I needed to wrap things up and fast. As I ran out, I saw Loni parking the van. well either way I was caught and now Loni was looking right at me.

"Linka Loud stop right there young lady." Loni says as he gets out of the van.

ohhh boy its pretty bad when my sweet lovable older brother, looks at me with a look that says I'm dead. My only option is to try to fake my way out of it and if that fails then my biggest regret is not saying goodbye to bun bun this morning.

"Ohh hey Loni, what's up?" I say as Kyle walks out the front door.

"Young lady you have some explaining to do, Loni come on in and bring your sister." Kyle says and I lower my head and follow them back inside.

I was officially caught now. Wait maybe I still had a chance! Well ok no I didn't but there is always a silver lining right?

I sit on the couch and Loni is standing in front of me.

"Who all knows you are here and who knows about this?" Loni asks.

"Um it's just me and Clyde, I don't think any of the others know. I heard you two talking when we were at the mall and I decided to investigate it with Clyde's help.

Please don't be mad at me Loni." I say and Loni's gaze softens slightly and he and Kyle leave the room.

I hear the two of them talking then I hear Loni's voice get louder, it sounds like he's freaking out. A moment later the two of them return and I sink into the couch.

maybe I went about this the wrong way, I should have just asked Loni what was going on instead of following him around like this.

Before either one can go to talk I open my mouth and words come pouring out.

"Loni, Kyle I'm sorry I should have just asked what was going on. When we were at the mall Loni was acting really strange so I decided that I would see what was going on. I haven't told anyone but Clyde. I'm sorry I've been following you around lately Loni, if I had asked you wouldn't be mad at me. Kyle I'm sorry I tricked you into telling me what's going on, I knew it wasn't right but I didn't think Loni would tell me." I say and both of them look surprised.

Kyle's face goes blank, and he finally talks but it's barely audible. "So um how long have you been following Loni around?" He asks and I look to the floor.

"Three weeks, I've kept a log on what Loni is doing and where he goes. What his daily habits are and other things. I even tracked his phone, and um that's how I knew he was here on certain days and what time he would be here. Loni is very much like a clock when you look into what he does, it's very precise." I say.

"Linka I do not like how you went about this, however thank you for not involving our brothers. However, I can't let it go that you deceived kyle, so no mall trips or ice cream trips for a while." He says, and I look up relieved.

I get up and hug him. "I'm sorry next time I will just ask." I say, and he ruffles my hair.

"Well now you know what Loni has been up to. Although I wouldn't say it's case closed just yet." I say and look to the other side of the screen with words.

* * *

*crap Linka actually sees us and the words I'm typing! abort!*

* * *

I clear my throat and continue talking. "I still have yet to learn what happened here yesterday, I've got an idea but clyde wouldn't help me any. She just said to abort the mission, and boy does that raise red flags. I think it's time to have both Kyle and Loni explain the photographic evidence, in the learning what Loni is up to file." I say and loni and kyle share a look of panic.

Kyle is the first to speak. "So umm Linka who were you talking to?" He asks and I shrug.

"The audience of course." I say and he looks confused but doesn't question me on it any further.

Loni looks like he's mumbling when his eyes go wide.

"You were in the van yesterday! What exactly did you see and what are the pictures?" He asks while looking like a nervous wreck.

I giggle and that puts them both on more of an edge.


	5. end of loni, start of a new episode

Hey would you look at that I'm not dead from boredom...yet. Lol just kidding I've been super busy but now I'm back! Anyway with new episodes of the loud house I've got more ideas for the fic and older ideas are returning! Let's dive in.

* * *

"You were in the van yesterday! What exactly did you see and what are the pictures?" He asks while looking like a nervous wreck.

I giggle and that puts them both on more of an edge.

After looking at the photos both Loni and Kyle share a horrified look. It's very clear now that I wasn't supposed to see any of what happened.

* * *

Well things around here have died down a bit with me not being on a Loni hunt, so I'm just sittin my room drawing my own version of my favorite comic. Though it has quite the twist, I love reading "Ace Savy" but what I love even more is the way one eyed Hack and Ace keep their love for eachother hidden. Hehe if my brothers say this they would probably be a little disturbed by what I can draw.

The best place to hide them is in my stuffed animals, weird I know but hey it works.

* * *

Loni called a sibiling meeting today in his and Loki's room. I quickly roll my newly drawn comic up and put it in a big stuffed bunny on my dresser.

As I walk out of my room Levi is a few step ahead of me in the hall. "This better be important I was so close to a scientific breakthrough." He says

* * *

I'll spare you the boring details of my presence in the meeting, but here's really all that happened Loni finally told our brothers about Kyle.

As I was waiting for lane to leave I heard him say, "Heh nobody saw that coming." and chuckles to himself.

It looks as though we have to make things go perfectly for when Kyle comes over for dinner, but as he handled me with ease the brothers should be easy.

* * *

 **end of the secret life of Loni Loud**

 **other stories from here on are simply going**

 **to focus on other brothers and Linka and the rest of**

 **the cast, just like the show does.**

 **and Linka loud is next.**

 **The missing bunny**

* * *

i go down stairs and grab a cup of milk then head up to my room. My bedroom door is wide open, the oppsite of how I left it. I run over and look around and see everything is in its place expect for my comic stuffed bunny. I close my door.

"This is very bad, if my brothers open the bunny they will find my comics! My precious comics, this could be a bigger catastrophe than me learning about Loni and Kyle."I say and begin searching for my stuffed animal.


	6. the missing bunny

Sorry for the late postings... life keeps getting in my way I hope to be updating more but I've got a ton of writing to do for work as well so I will do my best to update as much as I can. now back into the story!

* * *

I hear footsteps and find my bedroom window open. I look out see that someone quite familiar just got off my skateboard ramp that I use to go out my window. They must have slipped in at the sibiling meeting.

I reach for my walkie talkie and call for Clyde. "Clyde come in, this is a code red emergency! My bunny has been nabbed and I think I know who did it. We need to retrieve the bunny before they figure out the bunnys secret pocket." I say and run to Lars and Lynn's room.

"Sigh, i can't come up with a rhyme for lost will u help me Linka?" Lars says as he looks up from his poem book.

I nod. "Sure as long as I can borrow a couple black cloaks for a while, Clyde and I are going to dress up as a couple of magicians and we need something black. hmm how about cost, bossed, tossed, or crossed?" I say and Lars nods his approval.

"Thanks Linka, and of course you can." He says and looks back down his hand moving on the page.

i go to the closet and grab the cloaks and run down the stairs and out the front door.

by the time I make it to clyde's house I'm out of breath and she is gearing up for war. She has two dart guns on the kitchen table and several lines of foam bullets. Not to mention four water guns, fully loaded of course.

I grab some bullets and a couple of the other supplies as I set clyde's cloak on the table and gear up. That crook is gonna regret taking the bunny and by secret stash of comics.

"Alright Linka lets do this." Clyde says her voice quite seirous compaired to her layed back tone.

I nod and we run out the front door.

A few blocks later, we see the culprit so we tuck and roll into some conveniently placed bushes.

"Seeing him up close i can say for sure who it is now. It's Ron, bebe's little brother." I say as Clyde and I share a confused look.

"Ron as in the very same Ron that is always picking on you? That Ron went and swiped not only your bunny but your stash as well?! Why I outta give that guy a peice of my mind!" Clyde says her voice getting a little louder.

I hold up my hands and shake my head. "first we need to figure out why, we cant risk my stash being reviled when he might not even know about it." I say and clyde nods.

"we need a game plan, I don't want a failed plan like last time. Loni still isn't the happiest with me. no what we need is a plan without any flaws...and I think I know just what we need to do." I say as the corners of my mouth pull upwards into a devilish smile.


	7. Linka's plan

**The missing bunny**

 **Linka's plan**

* * *

"heres the plan. I draw up a comic of ron and place it in the bunny and purposely leave the pocket open a little bit. But the comic has to be exactly like real life in things that happen, if it doesn't it will destroy the end goal of freaking Ron out." I say and Clyde nods.

Loni knocks on the door and cooked his head in. "Linka, Clyde, what's with all the paper and why did you want me to snoop around Bebe's house for the day?" He asks as we pull him into the room and shut the door.

I clear my throat and lift up a poster of a fantastic blonde haired superhero named _**Lala Lulu**_. She wears a pink and white dress and she's got super cute purple eyes!

Under that is a crude layout of the plan minus the comics that were already in the bunny to start with. And explain it to Loni while Clyde has already started drawing the next week in comic form starting at school.

We see Ron on and off all day at school and with loni's snooping we now know a whole lot more so we can accurately put together things that will mostly happen. And by adding in a few off the wall things and having pictures of them we can know what to do and when.

Yes I know what you must be thinking, Linka how does this get the bunny back? Well if it goes according to plan, Ron will be spooked by the comic. Also as a back up we will have other people doing slightly weird things too.

As loni explains things about Rons home life a bit more I begin to draw those panels. By the time we finish we have a weeks worth of comics complete. One comic for each day. I have to sneek into Rons house each day for a week and swap out the comics without being seen. This may be the toughest mission yet. But the lesson Ron will learn is to never mess with Linka Loud.

* * *

Lala lulu is from an adorable anime just look her up! She may only appear a few times but she's just so cute I couldn't resist having her here and giving her some love.

as for my slacking I'm sorry guys/girls. Hey in the next chapter you get to find out how exactly this goes down! So yay that's a plus ^_^ sorry the chapter is so short

hope you enjoyed Linka giving us the run down of what's supposed to happen.


End file.
